


Their first meeting

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, John is a clerk in an insurance company, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor him!, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A new take on John and Sherlock first meeting...





	Their first meeting

"Mister Holmes? It's John Waston from London Insurance Ltd. Your landlady told me to..." Now in front of the open door, John leans a bit on his walking stick to peek inside the flat. "Sir? We called yesterday about your insurance policy... We've got some questions."

"Oh yes... Right." A deep voice replies from an unseen corner of the flat. "Come in, it won't be long." After a pause, the man continues "And feel free to sit if you want, with the limp and all..." 

 _What? How could he... And is it possible for a man to have such a silky voice?_ Defiantly staying up, John surveys the flat quickly while looking at the online form the client filled a week ago.  _A Stradivarius, rare edition of Newton's and Darwin's works, chemistry equipment... It's impossible for someone living in such a dump to..._ His eyes stop on the kitchen table turn laboratory.  _Is this a Bunsen burner! In a flat!_ The ex-army doctor conversion to the insurance world was pretty recent but he already knows that it wasn't good! He sighs, putting his notepad on the table.  _God, the things I've got to do to be able to afford a flat in London..._

"Okay! Let's do that... Do you have questions? I thought I follow the form rigorously?" John turns to look at the man and stop breathing a second. He was stunning, thin, tall, with a mop of unbelievable curls and his eyes... _Eyes that look like a constellation._  "Mister Watson? Are you all right... Really, I think it's better if you sit down, even if it's psychosomatic I'm sure it's really uncomfortable." 

 _Psychosomatic! How dare he!_ Frowning, John ask coarsely "What?" 

Shaking his head as if unable to understand the craziness of the world, he mutters "Afganistan or Irak?" before turning back to his experience. "Do you have questions?" 

"Yes..." John laughs sarcastically "How the hell did you know about my leg? And... war?" 

"Oh... first the sound of the stick in the stairs. Your haircut, general fitness, stature etc all is saying military. Where someone approximatively 35-years old with clearly a military background can get a psychosomatic limp? Afghanistan or Irak."

 _"_ That's... that's brilliant."  _Nicely done Watson,_  John grown silently,  _really flirty._

Hiding a small smile by turning back to his microscope, Sherlock starts removing thumbs from a plastic container. 

"Is.. this... thumbs!" John was looking at the crazy (but beautifully sexy) man. 

"Yes, nothing can escape your eyes... So, the form? Questions?" Not acknowledging John Watson's curious eyes, he starts cutting the thumbs to get to the part he needs for his experience.

"What do you need MCP joint for? What's the point..."

 _MCP joint? Interesting._.. Looking at the man with a new wave of interest, he adds the medical field in his previous analysis.  _Medic... No, doctor. Really interesting._ His line of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. It was an exhausted Lestrade.

> "Another one... And she left a note! I'm texting you the address. Anderson is on forensic, play nice!" 

Closing his phone and getting up slowly, Sherlock walks until he was in front of the blond man. Looking at the ex-army doctor, he asks with a smile. "You're an army doctor..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Their first meeting / Nino Rota (Romeo & Juliet soundtrack)


End file.
